


Boundaries

by h_itoshi



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Josshi, M/M, Suggestiveness really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: ”I told you, you can’t kiss me for real!” Tamamori tells him, sounding put out and it’s such a contrast to his cool exterior that Nikaido can’t help the smile from sneaking onto his lips.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Written as treat for Em when she wrote Kisumai fic. Should probably be continued at some point, hence posting

Nikaido gasps as there’s suddenly a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around until his back connects with the wall. He blinks as he finds Tamamori pressing a hand into the wall next to his head, looking surprisingly serious despite the creamy white knit shirt he’s wearing for the PV shooting.

”Tama-chan?” He inquires, taking in Tamamori’s perfect kabedon that would place him first in Kisubusa in seconds, and he can’t deny he’s feeling a little fluttery. Must be the girl costume that does it.

”I _told_ you, you can’t kiss me for real!” Tamamori tells him, sounding put out and it’s such a contrast to his cool exterior that Nikaido can’t help the smile from sneaking onto his lips.

”Don’t laugh! It’s not funny! You should respect my boundaries!”

”Tama-chan you don’t have boundaries.” Nikaido points out, but Tamamori just glares at him.

”My _boundaries_.” He repeats, then his tone shifts into something else, a sense of commanding in it that Nikaido’s only ever heard him do in drama. ”Means you can’t kiss me unless I say so.”

Nikaido wants to laugh, to keep teasing him, but the tone and the look in the dark eyes fixed on him stops the words from leaving his mouth.

Tamamori’s fingers come up to play with the blonde wig, twirling a strand between them for a moment before letting go and he glances up at Nikaido again.

”Blonde looks good on you.” He says, smiling like everything is completely normal before pulling back.

Nikaido still can’t seem to get a word out as he looks after Tamamori heading for the dressing room while humming ”love kisumai yes”, and he can’t help wondering what it would take to receive permission to kiss him for real.

 


End file.
